Studs are often used as an anchor point to hold wire and/or hydraulic harnesses in place on aircraft, such as on a landing gear structure. Conventional studs typically may be adhered to various structural components of an aircraft with various adhesives that bond the stud to structural components. Some conventional studs using adhesives however, do not have sufficient bonding strength under load when used with coated structural components or when bonded to curved surfaces of structural components.